Silky Black
by Aquen
Summary: Rima was jealous, oh so very jealous. And she wouldn't rest until that feeling was neutralized.


_Why am I uploading this?... This... is the weirdest story I have ever written... I'm not even sure what quite to think of it... it' s just so... weird... eh, I don't like it that much, it's not the greatest but..._

_**Spoiler****: Whatever chapter Rima finds out about Nagi being Nade**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**_

* * *

It was such beautiful hair, long and silky, falling elegantly down, cascading in long straight lines. It was shiny, the sunlight catching off of it, always let down to flip and twist at the slightest movement. And the color, ah the gorgeous color, a purplish black, such an unnaturally beautiful color.

So many girls were jealous of that head of hair, but not her. She had her own beautiful hair, falling in waves around her small body, golden like the sun soft and downy like a small animals.

No, she was in no way jealous of his hair.

She flipped a few locks over her shoulder and sniffed. She wasn't like _those_ girls. The ones who fawned over the boy, jealous of his hair wishing they had hair like his. It didn't even occur to them that he was a _boy_ and shouldn't have such hair.

It mattered little, the girls were so wishy-washy, Rima didn't need friends she didn't need them to fawn over her. She had servants. The boys didn't even care about Nagihiko's long hair (why would they?); they fawned over Rima's beautiful locks.

Rima shouldn't care a bit that the girls loved Nagihiko's hair. And yet… strangely it did annoy her. A strange and odd sensation tingling at the back of her heart, a tug when she saw the girls gathered around the boy.

Rima finally decided what the feeling was. She was jealous.

Of all the attention that stupid cross dresser was getting. He had Nadeshiko's hair and according to school legends both the girls _and_ boys had loved Nadeshiko's hair.

Only the boys liked Rima's hair, no the girls. She had been beaten by the cross dresser.

Yes, that was it, Rima was jealous of his _hair._

_

* * *

_

"You look silly." Rima commented in a deadpan voice one day.

"Eh?" Nagihiko blinked at her, surprised by her sudden outburst.

"Who are you talking to Rima-tan?" Yaya pushed out her bottom lip at the thought of Rima calling her silly.

"Having such long hair." Rima continued, ignoring both comments. She picked up the stack of papers the three had been working on and tapping them against the edge of the table, straightening them out. "Don't you ever think it's strange how you, a boy, have hair fit for a girl?"

Nagihiko chuckled nervously, getting the indirect jab at his cross dressing. Yaya gave a sigh of relief that Rima's cold words weren't pointed toward her.

"I… I think it's fine…"

"Nagi's hair looks nice!" Yaya backed him up, reaching over and stroking Nagihiko's hair gently. "It's so soft!"  
Yaya had never stroked Rima's hair before.

"It makes him look silly. People probably think he's weird for having such long hair when he walks down the street…. Or they think he's a girl."

"Has anyone thought you were a girl before!" Yaya questioned excitedly, drawing back her hand from stroking him like a pet. "Did they?"

"Uh… a few times…"

Rima managed not to roll her eyes. A few times? Only a few select people knew that Nadeshiko wasn't a girl.

"Why do you grow your hair out long?"

"Uh…" Nagihiko shuffled his papers together and cleared his throat. "Well… I'm not quite sure… I guess it has to do with my family…"

"So cool!" Yaya jumped up and down, she understood what he meant, she had heard about his family (who she thought was scary) it fit in perfectly with her image of the Fujisaki household.

"Yaya why don't you take the papers to the school office?" Rima held out the papers, her icy stare still on Nagihiko.

Yaya grabbed the stack and took Nagihiko's as well. "Yes Rima-tan! Be back in a flash!"

Nagihiko watched in despair as Yaya left.

"You… meant to get rid of her didn't you?"

"Maybe." Rima replied vaguely. "Now where were we?"

Nagihiko frowned and fiddled with a few strands of his hair. "My… hair…"

"Right, as I was saying, why do you keep it so long?"

"You know why, so I can be Nadeshiko."

"So you confess to liking to cross dress."

Nagihiko grimaced, Rima watched him squirm with strange happiness. "Not exactly…"

"Then why don't you just cut your hair?"

"I also have to dance!"

"You could wear a wig."

Nagihiko had not reply. He avoided Rima's steady gaze, looking around at anything other than her.

"It would be easier to play sports if you cut your hair." Rima added another angle to her attack.

"I… guess you're right."

"So you could just cut it, there's nothing holding you back, just wear a wig and everything will be fine."

"Do you want me to cut my hair?" Nagihiko questioned, finally looking back at Rima. Rima nodded once, curtly. "Why?"

Because she was jealous of the attention he was getting? She couldn't say that, he would think her shallow.

"Because you look weird with such long hair."

Now he would just think her rude.

"You really hate it that much?"

"Yes."

Nagihiko sighed. "I see…"

Rima wasn't quite sure what he 'saw' but she felt her attack had worked so far, she was one step closer to eliminating the opposition and thus destroy that annoying feeling.

She never felt shallower.

* * *

Rima could only stare in shocked horror. She hated to admit that there was a deep blush reddening her cheeks. She could hardly believe it, her mind refused to accept it. He… he had really cut his hair!  
It was short, like a regular guys, he still had bangs, framing his face; his short hair was still slightly long with shaggy straight points falling around his face.

He had short hair but how did he still look so good?

How come there seemed to be even _more_ girls surrounding him?

And how come Rima was blushing!

"Haha!" Kusukusu giggled, pointing over at Nagi. "Look! He cut his hair, he really did cut his hair, and you were scheming plans for months when you just had to wait a day!"

Rima was speechless.

Nagihiko came forward, and Rima didn't even bother to move, just tried to register Nagihiko with short hair.

"Good morning Rima-chan!" He greeted brightly. "What's wrong?"

"Y-you cut it!" Rima stammered out.

"Yes, what do you think?"

"I… you…" Rima couldn't think of what to say. She hadn't been expecting him to cut it so easily…

"Good going Nagi!" Rhythm nudged Nagihiko's shoulder. "Ya got her star struck!"

"I'm not 'star struck'!" Rima cried indignantly. "I just don't get it! How can you still be so popular even with out you're long hair?"

"Huh?" Rima's eyes widened and her face paled, Nagihiko just looked at her confused.

She hadn't meant to blurt that out…

"So you were jealous?" Rhythm mused, Kusukusu chuckled. "I see, but you should have realized, once Nagi looked more like a boy the girls would definitely be all over him."

"I told you, I'm not jealous over him!" Rima cried, her face was red she had never been so embarrassed. "It was just his hair! And he still looks good, and people still love his hair even when it's short!"

"Jealous!" Rhythm insisted.

Rima bit her lip, frowning at Nagihiko who just stood gawking at her like an idiot. "I'm not jealous!"

She turned and strode quickly away, Kusukusu following after.

"Rima…"

"I'm not!" Rima snapped before Kusukusu could say any more. "I just don't understand how everyone could love his hair so much! It's just stupid hair and yet both the girls and boys liked it!"

"And now only the girls like it, so you're plan did work!" Kusukusu pointed out.

Rima stopped suddenly, turning around to glance back at Nagihiko. He was no longer alone, surrounded by a bunch of girls.

That feeling of jealousy was still tugging at her heart…

* * *

_I think Rima and Nagi are a bit out of character, and I definitely made Rima to shallow, and I don't think I portrayed Rima's feelings well enough... I guess it could also be longer but... I don't feel like putting any more time/effort into such a strange story..._


End file.
